Neoku and Itsumo Roleplay at Yonshi Gate
Itsy would walk through the gate shaking her head back and forth. The moment she would come through the gate fully two little kittens would run up to her. The little white kitten would reach her first and itsy would smile as she crouches down to pick it up as the little grey kitten reaches her she would also pick it up and smile- “hello Nemo and Neko. How are my little kittens doing today” -she would speak to the little kittens and though they did not answer her by mouth they would snuggle into her making her smile. Itsy would look up from the kittens straitening herself up her blue eyes sparkling in the morning light she would glance around the gate to see who was present. She would blush softly as she spotted Neoku and her blue eyes would shift to the ground- “Hello Neoku” -she would say softly in an almost whisper- ;Neoku hopped down from the top of the gate and pounced on Itsumo hugging her tightly as he did so. He then picked her up from the ground and lifted her into his arms hugging her again before placing her down and getting a serious face on, Neoku then spoke in a very soft tone as he regaurded the other dwellers here besides Inkroe his Kage and Itsumo his comrade with complete caution. Sighing Neoku poked the Kage of Yonshi hard in his stomach trying to gain his attention as usual.; -Itsy would giggle as she is pounced by Neoku. As he lifts her up into his arms she would snuggle into his arms blushing softly but she would be smiling. Her sapphire blue eyes would look up into his and her cheeks would turn a soft pink color.- “Hello Neoku” -itsy would whisper in a kind shy voice. Seeing him poke the Kage her blue eyes would go wide though it was only a clone of our Kage the real Kage had left for the Namikaze HQ quite some time ago she would still be in shock that he would poke the Kage so- ;Neoku laughed a bit and poked the Kage again he knew it was a clone and not the actual Kage at all so he poked fun at it even more for a second then he decided to leave the clone of the Kage alone and continued to watch for new comers to the Gate area Neoku's eyes seemed to be lit up with a luminescence of their own today his complextion of his skin also seemed to be more bright but still pale Neoku had not noticed these changes in himself as of yet. They were however there and most likely very noticeable Neoku then sighed and placed his fingers together in the sign to build chakra a wave of purple overcame him and a clone appeared next to him he had made sure the clone could only see and relay messages to him but could not speak or interact he usually didn't put to much mobility into his clones either. Sighing Neoku made the clone stand at his Lion statue post and continued himself to holdonto Itsumo cuddling up to her gently.; ''Read More'' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Neoku_Itsumo_and_Yume_roleplay_at_Yonshi_gate_%28%28Continued%29%29